


making out with the shining sun emoji

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Minnesota Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a beautiful spring day and Jonas is lucky to have Matt sitting on his balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	making out with the shining sun emoji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/gifts).



> inspired by this https://instagram.com/p/1Y9ngsm3DX/

The Twin Cities have been teasing summer for at least a month, but Jonas thinks this is actually it. It's the playoffs now, and that doesn't mean it can't snow again, but that it's unlikely. This time of year the weather gets better and the hockey gets more important. They have to keep winning if they want to keep playing, and Jonas would really like to see what summer is like in the Cities. He isn't in any hurry to leave town.

Going back to Sweden would mean no more Matt. They could Skype, but that's hard with the time difference, and sure, they can always text, but that isn't the same at all. Jonas has gotten used to Matt being around. He tried not to, for a while. He did such a good job holding back, ever since they met, and then all last season. He tried this year, but then Matt made the team, and then he didn't get sent down to Iowa, and they were hanging out all the time, and Jonas is only human. He couldn't resist forever. He's amazed his patience lasted as long as it did. 

He doesn't regret his hesitation though. It was the right response to the situation. But they're both a little bit older now, more sure of their places on the team, and in the world at large. What they have is great, and part of what makes that possible is the waiting that went before it. 

But no more waiting. They're together now, and it’s excellent. Today is the last day off before the playoffs and they're going to spend it together, appreciating the weather and having sex.   
Jonas had been thinking about balcony sex for a while. He thought about it in the fall, when Matt and him sat out here in the crisp air, just friends. Now that they've figured that out and it's gotten hot again it's time to test things out. Jonas is beyond excited. 

He doesn't keep furniture on his balcony. That wouldn't makes sense, not when it's freezing out there most of the time he's in town. But it's easy enough to haul stuff out. His big bean bag chair especially — it's light, and comfortable, and there's room enough for both of them. 

It was big enough for them both in the fall, back when Jonas tried to keep more space between them. That hadn't worked very well at all. It's so squishy, and they kept on falling towards each other like gravity. By the end of the night they were cuddled together, and Jonas had such a hard time hauling himself up to let Matt go home. It would have been so much easier to take Matt to bed with him. That's what he gets to do now. 

But not until they've had balcony sex in the beanbag chair first. Jonas thinks that's going to be really great.

How could having sex in a beanbag chair not be great? Jonas can’t imagine this not being great.

Matt came over hours ago, and they played FIFA for a while, but it seemed too nice to stay inside all day, so Jonas suggested hanging out on the balcony. Matt was all for it, so they moved the chair out there, and settled in. There’s a nice view of downtown, all the reflective office buildings, and the city bustling below them. The weather’s so good, or at least so much better than the winter that came before it. It’s cosy to sit together, chilling and talking.

They’ve been sitting on the balcony for maybe half an hour when Matt decides it is too hot, and takes off his shirt. Matt does that — he runs hot, and is comfortable with his body. Jonas likes wearing hoodies and layers personally, but he appreciates Matt’s inclination to start stripping.

Shirtlessness makes it easier for Jonas to admire Matt’s muscles, well defined even at the end of the season, and all of the tattoos. Jonas likes tracing the black ink lines on Matt’s warm skin. The bird that sits on Matt’s collar bone, up onto his shoulder, is perfectly placed for kissing. Touching the one tucked along Matt’s side, under his ribs, taught Jonas how ticklish Matt is, a very valuable piece of intelligence. They’re gorgeous, only increasing how much Jonas wants to put his mouth on Matt’s skin.

For now he’ll just rest his hand on Matt’s chest, and his head on Matt’s shoulder, letting gravity work to press them closer together in the chair. He just wants to sit here and soak up the heat of the day. Matt’s hand comes up to rest on his neck, messing with his hair. He maybe dozes off, letting the world go soft while Matt talks about how he has a good feeling about the playoffs, how they’re going to be great this year. 

He can’t have had his eyes closed for long, the afternoon sun is still bright above them. He almost feels too warm, and his head feels fuzzy. He rubs the at his eyes, and blinks at the day.

He wishes he had a nice cold glass of water, but he doesn’t want to move. He’ll feel better if he gets up, but lying here with Matt is so nice. There are a limited number of days left that he’ll be able to lie half on top of Matt before they have to go home for the summer, and afternoons and warm and nice as this one don’t come very often. He wants to stay like this for a little bit longer.

But he doesn’t actually want to fall asleep, and forces himself to get up when he feels himself drifting off again. He sits up, and says, “I’m going to get something to drink.”

Matt nods, but doesn’t move his hand from where it’s warm and heavy resting on his waist. Jonas will have to convince himself to stand up and pull away. Matt isn’t going to make things any easier.

He has to climb over Matt to get to the door. He starts by swinging his leg over Matt’s, so he’s straddling Matt’s hips. It’s so tempting to stay like this, to lean in for a kiss. Instead he moves on, standing up on the sun warmed concrete of the balcony.

He stretches with his arms above his head until his back cracks, turning his head from side to side. He looks out over the city, trying not to think about how Matt is looking at him.

He walks into the kitchen and fills a glass with water from the sink. He drinks half of it standing at the counter, then fills it back up to bring outside.

He stops in the doorway to enjoy the view. He needs to commit this moment to memory. 

Matt is looking away from him, out at the city. The sun is bright, reflected off the buildings in a way that’s almost blinding. Matt’s skin looks so warm, and Jonas knows how hot it feels. His tattoos look faded in this light, barely there lines, only smudges of pictures. Matt’s chain glints in the sun, metal heated by sun and skin, lying over Matt’s collarbones, the cross shining where it rests between Matt’s pecs.

Matt looks comfortable. His legs are open, with one foot propped up on the railing. His shorts have ridden up, showing off more of his strong thighs. It isn’t really fair.

Matt has one hand is resting on his thigh, the other across his belly, framing it in a way that makes Jonas really aware that Matt’s cock is right there, only hidden by a few layers of fabric.

Jonas takes out his phone and takes a picture. This is an image worth saving. He wants to put it on Instagram and share it with the whole world, to brag that this is something he got to see with his own eyes, while everyone else only gets to experience it on a screen. The world doesn’t get to know exactly how Matt is his, but he can share this.

Matt turns to look at him, grinning. Jonas takes another picture which isn’t going anywhere — that smile is just for him.

“Dude, why are you still so far way,” Matt says.

Jonas shrugs. He doesn’t know. It’s terrible.

He steps out onto the balcony, and pulls the door shut behind him. He sets his glass of water down on the floor, and then steps close enough that Matt can pull him in. Matt’s strong, and Jonas isn’t resisting. He’s coordinated enough to make it so they don’t just fall together, instead he’s straddling one of Matt’s thick thighs. He steadies himself, palms flat against the warm skin of Matt’s chest.

Matt’s smiling up at him. “So, what are we gonna do now?” Matt asks, lazy like he doesn’t care.

Jonas shrugs, smirks.

Matt pulls him down into a kiss, messy and sweet. There’s nothing better than kissing someone so beautiful on a sunny afternoon. Jonas lets himself get pushed so he’s lying more beside Matt than on top of him, with their legs still tangled together. As they kiss Jonas can feel Matt’s cock getting harder, pressing into his thigh, and he’s very aware of his own dick as well.

They’re totally going to wind up having sex on the balcony. It’s going to be amazing. The two of them in their own little sex world on the beanbag chair, while the rest of the city goes about its business around them. 

Matt gets his hands under Jonas’s shirt, just to explore, and it’s good enough to convince Jonas that they can stop kissing for the twenty seconds it takes to get his shirt up off. When they start kissing again they’re pressed together, skin against skin. Matt’s so warm. Jonas strokes his hand over the dragonfly on Matt’s ribs, which makes Matt move against him. Jonas bites down on Matt’s lip, makes him moan. The noise is hidden by the traffic, swept away by the breeze.

They’re kissing, and their hips are moving together in a good rhythm. It would be better with less layers between them, but Jonas isn’t sure yet just how naked he’s comfortable getting on his balcony. They definitely aren’t going to fuck out here, but he could get Matt’s pants open for sure.

Or they could just keep doing this. This is pretty great, making out in the bright sunlight. Jonas could do this all day. They should do this every day. Jonas is fairly sure it would never get boring. It wouldn’t work, not with all the days where they have to travel or play hockey but this is, yeah, it’s great.

Of course, other things still have the possibility to be even better.

Matt’s the one to actually make something more happen, which isn’t all that surprising: Matt’s good at bold moves. Whether or not undoing the buttons on Jonas’s pants and shoving his hand in should actually be considered a bold move is debatable, but to Jonas it certainly feels monumental.

Matt’s hand is warm wrapping around Jonas’s dick, a little bit roughly, but in a good way. Matt’s got nice calluses, and a sure grip. Jonas presses into the touch as he fumbles with Matt’s fly. He’s awfully distracted, but he manages to get the top button open, and the zipper down. Matt’s shorts get shoved down his hips enough that Jonas can touch him back.

They are so good at this. This is incredible. Balcony sex forever. Mind. Blown.

(The next time they try this there should totally be balcony blowjobs, which sound like absurd fun, but not today. Jonas can’t convince himself it would be worth giving up how much of Matt’s skin is pressed against his right now.)

This isn’t going to last all that long. They aren’t trying to draw it out. They just want to get off fast and easy. Everything’s easy when they’re together. So much easier than before, when they were apart. Now they can take what they want from each other — hungry kisses, restless shifts of their hips, moving their hands together, falling into sync, bringing each other closer to the edge.

This is more important than anything happening around them. The sound of the city doesn’t fade away — there are cars on the street below, people walking on the sidewalk. Sometimes they can even hear the train passing in the distance, and sometimes there are sirens. None of this disappears, Jonas doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter as much as the sound of Matt breathing.

Matt’s breath hitches and he lets out tiny soft groans right in Jonas’s ear. It’s so hot. Jonas is so close. He doesn’t try to resist it. He digs his fingers into Matt’s side and lets his orgasm sweep him away. It’s a rush of pleasure, every good thing about the afternoon magnified and concentrated into one moment, a blast of sensation coursing through his body. His hand speeds up stroking Matt’s dick, wanting to make Matt feel as good as he feels. It only takes a few more strokes before Matt comes too. 

They kiss through it, an uncoordinated clash of teeth that’s about affection, not skill. They’re kissing because they can kiss, and that’s exciting enough that neither of them want to stop. It becomes slower, sweeter, less urgent now, but still a good kiss that doesn’t end until Jonas’s lips feel numb.

He rests his face in the crook of Matt’s neck. He closes his eyes. Their heartbeats are loud, while the city is a dull roar in the background. He wouldn’t mind staying just here forever, but there’s playoff hockey on the horizon, spring weather turning into summer.

If they don’t do anything soon they’ll get stuck like this. He moves, just a little bit, to grab Matt’s abandoned t-shirt to wipe up with. Matt makes a face, but takes the shirt from him, and does the same. They both straighten their pants enough to be mostly decent as well. Jonas is sitting next to Matt now, not half on top of him, which is unfortunate, but for the best. Like this it’s safe for him to pick up his glass of water and take a drink. Matt takes the glass from him, and takes a drink as well. They pass it back and forth, shoulders pressed together.

They look out over the city. It’s all blue sky and shining glass. Winter is melting away, and the Cities are ready for some excitement. The series against the Blues starts in a couple of days. He thinks they’re going to be alright. Matt is radiating warmth sitting next to him. They’re going to be awesome.


End file.
